


Cables

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out's not a choosy interface partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cables

Knock Out was not particularly choosy when it came to berth partners. As long as there was a promise of a good ‘face, and minimal damage to his paint job, he was more than willing to participate.

So when Soundwave, of all mechs, approached him with a proposition, he found it difficult to say no. While he did find it odd, to say the least, as Soundwave never seemed interested in such matters before, Knock Out didn’t question it.  Soundwave was bound to have some hidden talents, for such a quiet, stoic mech, not to mention he was rather pleasing to the optic.

Hence found Knock Out, pressed against Soundwave’s berth, his aft held high in air, while his face was buried against the plush surface in an attempt to muffle his loud shrieks. Soundwave’s datacables slinked along his arms and legs, keeping them placed firmly on the berth as Soundwave’s spike slid in and out of Knock Out’s valve. 

Soundwave was relentless, pounding into Knock Out with abandon. The delicious friction left behind from such treatment was enough to keep Knock Out satisfied. He thrusted back into Soundwave’s motions, moaning as the spike rubbed against his sensors.

A fifth data cable wormed its way next to the spike, stretching the calipers in Knock Out’s valve even further. The slight discomfort only added to the pleasure and Knock Out’s resulting screams were enough to short out his vocalizer for the time being.

Unsurprisingly, Soundwave was silent throughout the whole ordeal. Knock Out didn’t care, as long as the other mech didn’t stop. The data cable thrusted in tandem with Soundwave’s spike, stretching the rim of his valve obscenely wide. Knock Out squirmed, so close to the edge.

The cables around Knock Out’s extremities tightened slightly and he knew the other mech was close. Knock Out groaned, arching his back in pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Knock Out’s valve to convulse, the red mech tumbling into overload. Soundwave paused for a moment before picking up the pace once more, overloading a few moments later, transfluid dribbling out of Knock Out’s over stuffed valve.

Knock Out collapsed onto the berth, his vents cycling rapidly as ozone settled around them. Soundwave withdrew from Knock Out, his cables coiling back into his plating.


End file.
